The Bed
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are in love with each other, or so they think. They get married but Olivia soon finds out why Kathy left him. She has to make a decision that will change the rest of her life. Contains femmeslash.
1. The Bed

_**Title**__: The Bed  
__**Author**__: OLIVIAplusALEX4eva  
__**Disclaimer**__: Not my characters, not my song. Put these two together and you get my idea. No, I DON'T listen to country; my parents do though.  
__**Rating**__: Rated T  
__**Genre**__: Drama / Romance  
__**Warning**__: Embraces moderate French language. No need to have a prior knowledge of the sensuous language to read this particular story. Contains femmeslash between two consenting adult females.  
__**Summary**__: Olivia and Elliot are in love with each other, or so they think. They get married but Olivia soon finds out why Kathy left him. She has to make a decision that will change the rest of her life.  
__**Author's Note**__: I just recently purchased a baby pet rat. It's a female and the front half of her body is black(including her face) and the other half is white with a thick black line running down the middle, called a Hooded Rat--I think. I was going to ask for possible names for my new pet but I decided on naming her Cabot. Yes, as in Alexandra Cabot; I swear she acts just like the beautiful blonde. Cabot is a little bit bossy and she loves to keep her house nicely organized by keeping her bed in one corner and a play area in a different corner and a little bathroom in the furthest corner from her bed. Her and her little OCD organization habits are so adorable! I love her long tail : She even gives me little rat kissies! Lol. It tickles when she sits on my shoulder and nibbles on my neck or ear. Haha, her whiskers are even black, too.  
__**Author's Note 2: **__I've changed some details in the first chapter, sorry. I just wanted to let you know so it doesn't confuse you in upcoming chapters._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 1, General PoV**

Olivia had just gotten home from work early. She locked the doors, took a quick shower, and put on the red lacey teddy. She knew her husband, Elliot, loved it and she wanted to spend a romantic night with him when he got home from his job.

She placed lit candles around their bedroom and put a cd of soft, romantic songs in the stereo. She turned off the bedroom light and laid on her side of the bed, inhaling his scent from his pillow. It was Old Spice. It was her favourite smell; it made her feel safe, like she is when she's in her husband's arms.

She laid there waiting for him until sleep took her tired, exhausted body over. He finally came home. . . two hours late. He walked into the bedroom and stripped off his clothes, pulling on some clean boxers. He slipped under the covers and turned to face the wall, his back towards his brown-eyed wife. Olivia woke up when she felt the bed shift.

_**On his side of the bed, he's sleeping like a baby  
**__**Dreams are dancin' in his head lying with his lady  
**__**It's a peaceful night, and everything's just fine on his side of the bed  
**__**But on her side of the bed, those big brown eyes are cryin' from the things he never says  
**__**And deep inside she's dying  
**__**As she turns to face the wall, there's no love at all  
**__**On her side of the bed**_

_**If he'd reach out she'd forget about all the times that he let her down  
**__**Oh but in his mind everything's all right when the lights go out  
**__**On his side of the bed he never even noticed her negligee of red  
**__**The very same one that she wore the night that they were wed  
**__**But he never turned his head to her side of the bed**_

She turned around, only to face her husband's back. _He used to kiss me goodnight, tell me he loved me, even if I was asleep. What is happening to us? I thought he loved me, _Olivia thought sadly to herself.

She turned around so she was facing the wall on her side of the bed.

She let the built up tears escape her sad, distantly clouded eyes, not bothering to holding them in anymore.

_What have I done to make him hate me? He's been acting like this for about two years, since we first got married. Do I stay with someone that doesn't love me for the rest of my life_? _Do I move on? I can't keep living like this. Either he loves me or not._

Olivia packed her things quickly but quietly. She left him her diary she had started keeping when they first got married 6 months ago, carefully placed upon her now-cold pillow. In the diary, she tells him her feelings of what he made her go through emotionally.

It gradually explains that she used to love him but she can't love him anymore because he had pushed her away, emotionally and physically. She stood there in front of her husband and walked out of the door, tears pouring down her face. And with that, she leaves him forever, not even giving her husband a last kiss.

He doesn't wake up until the next morning. He turns to tell her that he loves her. But all he found was a cold, empty bed and a journal on his wife's pillow.

_**Now on his side of the bed he wakes up and turns to say, "I love you"  
**__**But instead all he finds are pages full of words she'd never said  
**__**And that's all she left  
**__**On her side of the bed**_

* * *

R&R please. The song belongs to Gretchen Wilson, and yes, I did rewrite this a little better. 


	2. Latenight visitor

_**Author's Note: Elliot and Olivia have been married two years now, not six months like I had written before. I changed it so the upcoming chapters make sense. Oh! And 'come-hither' is supposed to be interpreted as 'come here'. Thanks, that's all. . . for now.**_

**

* * *

****Alex's P.O.V. Later that same night, or I should say the next morning**

KNOCK KNOCK

_Who could that be so late in the night? _Glancing at the alarm clock on the table I think, _well, so early in the morning. Aye, too early in the morn for late night visitors. I have court at 10 a.m. tomorrow, or rather today._

Getting up off my bed with a sour attitude, I pull on my robe and tighten the terry-cloth belt around my waist. I rub the sleep from my tired eyes. I comb my fingers through my unruly hair and yawn tiredly, not really caring about my appearance to this intruding guest. I stagger through the hallway from my bedroom until I enter the living room.

Before I can get reach the front door I hear your muffled, troubled, nearly strangled voice, "Alex, it's Liv. Can I please come in?"

Thinking the worst has happened, I sprint to the door and whip the locks out of the safety stage and swing the door open.

I'm shocked at what I see. You're standing there with your head bowed, water dripping from the soaked bangs that are drooping in your eyes, your clothes sopping wet. You are clutching a soggy bookbag in your trembling hand.

So wet, but yet so beautiful. _**Il recommence a pleuvoir.**_

I urge you inside and shut the door behind you. I gather your moist face in my hands and lift your head. I finally realize that not only are you wet, you're silently crying.

_The eyes are two-way mirrors to the heart. . ._

_**Le yeux deux chemin miroir en le coeur.**_

_Elliot! That bastard! What has he done now? If I ever catch him hurting you in any way I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands. Just crush his windpipe if I have to._

You whisper something but it was so meek and barely audible that I could hardly comprehend it. I murmur for you to repeat your statement louder in a voice thick and laden with sleep.

"I left him."

Just three words and my world turned around three-sixty.

_She left him?_

_She left him. . . __**Elle gauche lui.**_

_She left him!_

"Oh honey. Do you want to talk about it?" That 'man' is absolute rubbish, completely useless.

"Maybe after I gather my bearings," you reply, seeming a little dispirited.

Noticing for the second time that night that your clothes are still damp, I try to persuade you to change them. "Come on. I've got some clothes that'll fit you and a nice hot bath with your name on it." I attempt to sweeten the pot by adding, "You can even share the bed with me."

"Nah, I'll pass. I shouldn't have come over, I'm sorry Alex. It isn't your place to have to deal with me," you turn and grab the door handle.

I lay my hand over top of yours, intertwining our fingers together and gripping tightly, trying to keep them from slipping from the wetness of the rain, "Yes, it is Olivia. I know we're not the best of friends that I'd like us to be but I want to be there for you. I _am_ there for you, day or night. Spend the rest of the night with me. Besides, can you really go back home and face him?"

You agree and avert your eyes. I follow your gaze and it ends at our hands laced together. I blush fiercely and let go of your hand.

"It's okay, Alexandra," you smile shyly and reach out for my hand. _I love how my name sounds coming from your lips. The only person that calls me by my full first name is my mother._

I lace our fingers together again and gently pull you to my bathroom. You comply, surprisingly without argument, and follow closely behind me.

"Thanks. For doing this, I mean," you whisper.

"You don't have to thank me, Olivia. I'm here anytime."

"I know. It's just . . . you're the only person that would take me in like this on such a short notice. Since my mom died. . . I've never felt so alone. That is, until now," you choke out.

I knit my eyebrows together in concern, "He didn't. . ." I let the thought die on the tip of my tongue.

"No, he didn't. The bastard didn't help me get through it. He thought just becuase I didn't cry that I was fine, that I didn't need to cuddle or be close to someone physically. All I was to him was a good lay anytime he wanted it," you cut me off, anger flashing through your eyes briefly.

"Honey, you're better than that. You can get someone worth your while. Someone who loves you for who you are on the inside, not by what you look like on the outside. Someone who'll stay up with you if you have a nightmare. Someone who will hold you while you cry," I murmur the last sentence, "Someone like me."

_**Si, miel, quelquun aimer moi.**_

You look up. Something I can't quite determine flashes through your brilliant brown eyes. A swirling puddle of mixed emotion, coloured a beautiful brown, is storming through your heated, intense gaze. The shadow from your face disappears and you offer a lazy grin laden with silent worries.

A storm is brewing hastily tonight. . .

A vivid, violent storm alive in your eyes. . . _**Une vid, violnt orage vivant en votre yeux.**_

I am absolutely mesmerized by your perfect golden, glowing complexion, your dark, chestnut coloured hair; the hint of a faint smile tugging at the corners of your curved lips.

Seeing you smile is a soothing experience; it doesn't happen as often as I'd like, though.

You reach up and cup my face with both of your tan hands, softly stroking my cheeks with the pads of your thumbs gently. Involuntarily leaning into your touch, I experience the sudden urge to moan, to purr in excitement, and I surprise us both as I release a loud murmur of appreciation. I feel your soothing caresses and I gradually close my eyes in anticipation.

You brush your thumb across my lips, tracing the pouty flesh slowly.

Gently.

Lovingly.

Caringly.

I feel my lips curve into a wide smile.

An uncontrolled action, of course.

Curling your hand around the back of my throbbing neck, you close your eyes and slowly lean in and brush your lips across mine.

I feel a wave of heat rush through my body at the mere touch of our lips.

We open our eyes simultaneously and blink in surprise at your action.

"Wow, that was absolutely amazing," I murmur breathlessly after a few minutes of trying to capture my articulation back that your kiss seemed to have robbed me of.

"Yeah. . . How about that shower now?" you nervously scuff your boot against your other one and avert your eyes, yet again.

_Why are you avoiding the after-glow of that kiss? Did it mean more to me than it did to you? Why are you acting this way? _I want to ask these questions, but I amazingly refrain from doing so.

Twenty minutes later you peek you head through the door of my dark room, asking if it's alright if you share the bed with me.

"Yes, Olivia. I said you could have the bed, I'm just laying here thinking," I huff.

"Oh, okay. Well, we can share the bed. I mean, we're both adults here."

"That's the problem; we're both adults," I mumble.

You lie next to me, covering up your body clad in the tee-shirt and boxers I had laid out for your earlier, for after your shower.

After about fifteen minutes I inevitably hear, "Alex, are you awake?"

"Yeah, for now," I mumble, still a bit steamed from your blatant disregard of the beautiful kiss that we shared not even half an hour ago.

"I'm sorry," you whisper and sigh deeply. You sit up in bed and lean against the oak headboard, turning on the little lamp on your endtable. I can barely make out the features of your face, but the slight tremble in your voice tells me your true feelings.

_She's really sorry? Lord knows I'm not._

_**Il etonnant. . .**_

"Don't be. Don't be sorry, I'm not. Just. . ." I let the thought die on my tongue, once again. "Just forget it ever happened," I finished darkly.

"Counselor. Alex, I can't. I can't just forget," you whine uncharacteristically.

_Can't forget! Riiiiight. Come tomorrow you'll just start calling me Counselor again, instead of Alex. Besides, you were the one to intiate the kiss in the first place._

I try not to upset your further, so I don't let my mouth echo my thoughts. I mean, after all, you _did_ just recently leave your husband. "Why not?" I spat out.

"Because. . . Because it meant more to me than I let on. Because I've fantasized about kissing your for about a year now, ever since you began working with our squad. Because. . . Because I love you. I respect you too much to forget about something that obviously meant so much to you."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Obviously meant so much to __**me**__?! You think you're all high and mighty because you__– __Waitaminute. You said you love me? You. Love. . . .Me?_

Abruptly your cell rings, breaking the awkward silence and I hear you flip it open with an aggravated growl, "Benson."

Your posture tenses automatically and you grow angry all too quickly. "You think I'm a common whore who you can solicit? Who'll fall into your bed quicker than you can say 'a hundred bucks a screw'?" you practically shout. "Really?" you laugh sardonically. "Fuck you!" you shout with passion and hang up.

My guess is that that was Elliot and not some late-night advertising company calling you to ask if you want to switch your cable company.

I turn around to find you suddenly shaking with fierce bouts of uncontrolled sobs made up of frustration and emotional pain. Without hesitation, I sit up and gather your shaking form into my arms.

I whisper little sweet nothings into your ear, trying to comfort your obvious pain.

You cry your eyes out, or rather, your heart, and cling to me like you're hugging the shit out of a teddy bear. I pet your wet hair, smoothing it down, while you burying your head further into my neck.

I feel your hot tears sear through the skin on my neck. You're crying so hard that I can bet, if I were the betting kind, that you'll get wicked hiccups when you give your lungs a break. I don't mind, though, I just want to hold you.

See? I'm not a Ice Queen Bitch like everyone thinks at the squad, or rather I should say Elliot. I only let you, Olivia, see me cry during the duration of the Sam Cavanough case. You're the only one that I let see my emotional side, only because I trust you. Don't get me wrong, I trust Fin, John, and Captain, but you're the one I'm _in_ love with. Over the past year, I've seen you hurt because of Elliot; that's the reason I hate him. Because he does you wrong.

If I _ever_ find a unexplainable bruise or cut on you, and you find a lame excuse for it, I'm going to. . . Lord help him, is all I can say.

I'd knee him in his balls so hard that he'd wish he was born female.

You lift your head from the little home you made in the crook of my warm neck, after you've calmed down considerably, and sigh deeply, surprising yourself by hiccuping loudly.

I giggle and watch as your eyes go wide with another hiccup.

You smile weakly and nuzzle your cheek against my exposed shoulder afforded by my tank top.

I blush down at you and give you a loud, soundly kiss on your cheek, playfully cooing, "All better?"

"Mmmhmmm," you sigh loudly, deeply, "Why are most men assholes?"

"It's in the water?" I playfully tease you to lift your spirits.

You grin up at me like a five year old child after getting a healing kiss on a pretend boo-boo you whined to your mother about just so she would kiss you, and nod your wet head against my shoulder again, nuzzling even further in my embrace. "Thanks," you whisper.

**Olivia's P.O.V.**

"I think I was in love with the idea of being in love with him," I break the comfortable silence, slowly raising my head from your shoulder.

You nodded in understanding, "Yeah. He doesn't seem like the type for you."

I quirk a curious eyebrow, "What do _you _gather my type is?

You smile softly, almost demurely, "Well, for starters, the fairer sex. I'm thinking a tall blonde who knows her way around the law like she _should _know her way around your body by now. Who possibly wears thick black glasses that I _know_ secretly makes your thighs quiver."

I smirk and cock my head to the side like an all-too-curious dog.

Keeping up the flirtatious banter, I up the antics, "That does sound like my type. Happen to know any blondes that fit that description?" You laugh lightly and roll your amazing blue eyes.

After a few long seconds you adopt an expression of seriousness, "To be honest with you, I always coveted what you and he shared together, outside of the bedroom included. You two always talked through simple looks, like you could tell what was on the others' mind easily," you bowed your head, "You shared something with him, something I'll never get to partake in with you."

Your head still down, I saw tears drip from your face onto your pajama pants. Gathering your face in my hands, I lift your face slightly so you could look in to my concerned eyes, "All you had to do was ask, sweetie." I wiped you tears away with my thumbs and dropped a kiss to your forehead.

"I fear my love for you is insufficient, that you'll need more from a lover. I'm afraid that you'll want a man, and. . ."

"It scares you?" I finish for you.

"Yeah."

"Maybe what I needed all along was right in front of my eyes. Maybe what I needed isn't exactly what I had. And maybe I figured out what I want, and what I want is what I always needed," I whisper lovingly, using my 'come-hither' voice.

You sniffle in reply and lay your head on my chest, grappling onto my waist.

I brush some errant strands of blonde hair out of your eyes and look down at you, "Don't worry about pleasuring me physically. I've had sex with women before, when I was younger. Believe me, it's more fullfilling than sex with a man. It's more special and sacred, more so because it'll be with someone I'm in love with the next time. I feel physically and emotionally closer to a woman when we're making love than I do with a man. With a man it's like. . . He finishes and then leaves you hanging. But with a female, we love to take turns pleasuring each other, thinking about quenching the other's insatiable libido before our own. It's about sacrifices, not selfishness."

You bring your hand up and wipe your misting blue eyes, burrowing further into my chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." As soon as I utter those intense words, you burst out in tears.

Clinging to my waist, you latch onto my body, trying to fight off the invading tears. I encircle your shaking form with my arms and pull you closer into my body, comforting you with my body heat. I return the favour, whispering "I love you" into your ear while rubbing your back.

I love when you let your guards down, your walls, and you let me in. It's the most sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me.

"When you cry in front of someone you love and trust, they end up loving you more than they thought was ever possible," I murmur, remembering back about a week ago to John's exact words. _Who knew he could be so romantic? _

I love Alex with all my heart and soul, and somehow this just makes it even more so, makes it more concrete.

* * *

Thanks for reviews! hint hint Anyways, I promised more for this story and I delivered--a little late, might I add. Oops, anyways, I'd appreciate reviews. Yes, I rewrote the first chappy so the second one made better sense. 


	3. Admissions

_Title: _The Bed  
_Chapter Title: _Admissions  
_Disclaimer: _Not my characters, not my song. Put these two together and you get my idea. No, I DON'T listen to country; my parents do though.  
_Rating: _Rated T  
_Genre: _Drama / Romance  
_Warning: _Embraces moderate French language. No need to have a prior knowledge of the sensuous language to read this particular story. Contains femmeslash between two consenting adult females.  
_Summary: _Olivia and Elliot are in love with each other, or so they think. They get married but Olivia soon finds out why Kathy left him. She has to make a decision that will change the rest of her life. (Femmeslash)  
_Author's Note: _One month since the whole 'leaving Elliot' issue happened.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Admissions**

"Livvie-Bear? You in there?" Alex tapped on the bathroom door softly.

Olivia smirked before opening the wooden door, raising an interested eyebrow at the mention of the pet name she had recently adopted in the last couple of days due to Alex's persuasion. _Don't get me wrong, the nickname is actually cute, not as pestiferous as I thought it would be, _Olivia considered silently to herself.

The worrisome thoughts that currently filled Alex's head all-too-quickly vanished when Olivia opened the door; they immediately became liquified and dissolved into syrupy, sweet fluffy daydreams of Olivia.

The Detective had changed into a form-fitting tank top and some nice jeans; a look of amusement flashed through her puddle-brown eyes.

"I was afraid you were crying," Alex admitted, flashing her Detective a tight-lipped smile.

Olivia reached out and laid her warm hand against Alex's cold cheek, "No, baby. I'm alright." _I called her baby and I'm completely comfortable with that, so early in the relationship. I wonder why?_

Alex grabbed Olivia's preoccupied hand that had been resting on her cheek and led the Detective to the kitchen. "Have a seat, Olivia, I'll make you a nutritional breakfast. Surely you don't get that much too often considering you're always at the 1-6th constantly working on cold cases and the recent acquired ones."

Olivia nodded and watch Alex as she moved about the small kitchen area. Without tearing her eyes off the younger blonde woman, Olivia inhabited the kitchen chair and rested her arms on the table in front of her.

"Do you have court today?" Olivia inquired, slightly yawning.

Alex stole a quick glance her way and offered a small smirk before answering, "Yes, but I see you could do with some rest while I'm gone."

Olivia shook her head adamantly before another yawn befell her. Olivia conceded and grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Honey, I'm always right," Alex drawled out the word 'always', making the brunette snort in laughter.

A couple of moments later, Alex feigned frustration, like she needed something done but couldn't manage it herself, and murmured dramatically, drawling out each individual word, "I wish I had a big... tough... strong... Detective to hold me while I make breakfast." Receiving the obvious hint, Olivia stood up and draped an arm around Alex's small waist, playfully nuzzling her cheek against Alex's.

"So you like my chivalrous nature?" Olivia asked, flexing her firm, muscular bicep.

Contagious laughter bubbled up in Alex's chest as she turned around in the Detective's embrace and squeezed Olivia's muscles, feeling the tendons stretch whenever Olivia moved her arm a certain angle. The sound of Alex's pure-sounding, innocent giggles brought bouts of uncontainable chuckles from the muscular Detective.

"I knew you couldn't resist these guns. No woman can!" Olivia bellowed like a superhero before they take off flying, flexing both arms now. Alex smiled and ran her hands up Olivia's front and around her neck, resting her arms on Olivia's shoulders.

"You've pursued other women besides myself?" Alex asked, now adopting an expression of seriousness.

Olivia smile slightly faltered as she looked at Alex, "My roommate back in college semi-converted me, as people say. I believe the term that explained my behaviour back then was... bi-curious. We kissed one night and everything great just folded out in front of me like a map, like this whole new level of life that I hadn't experienced yet. It was something that I yearned to familiarize myself with. Being a late teenager, I wanted to rebel against my mother, not comform to society's rules like a _good girl_. We had a one-night stand; I wanted a relationship but she wanted a quick fix. I was hurt terribly, more so considering that it was my own gender; I figured she'd understand more than a man would but it didn't happen. She turned me off of women altogether, until I met you. I couldn't tear my eyes off of you—and I think Elliot sensed this; I hadn't told him that I've been with a woman before. You were just so... beautiful, ethereal, captivatingly stunning. You still are. It's just so...," Olivia reminisced, searching for the right word, "overwhelming. All these emotions and hurt-filled memories came flooding back when I kissed you that I had to run away from it."

Stunned at Olivia's heart-felt admission, Alex's arms retreated from Olivia's shoulders and snaked around her waist. Alex laid her head on Olivia's chest and squeezed tightly. "I love you, and I'm sorry for what that woman did to you. I_–_I just want to be with you. I don't want an one-night stand, I just want a meaningful relationship with you. Besides, I don't think I can make love to you just once, I'd long for more and more of you. I just want our first time to be special for both of us."

Olivia internally smiled and placed a chaste kiss to Alex's head. Smoothing Alex's hair from her forehead, Olivia began to silently weep. Olivia bowed her head and leaned it against Alex's, "That means the world to me, sweetie. I-I... I love you. So impossibly much that it scares me sometimes. I look at you and I-I-I... I can't believe that you... want me in the same way I want you. I always thought I was unlovable. My mother instilled that notion in my head from the time I was old enough to know what she meant. She-she... She mentally abused me when she was drunk. I know I sound like I'm whining about it, but... I guess all that abuse gave me the drive I have to catch people like my father. I just wish... I just wish she was never raped—that I was born out of loving circumstances, out of a loving family."

"Oh, honey. What happened back there, that makes you _you_. It gives you the drive, as you said, to catch the pedophiles and killers. No matter what happened, I still love you for you."

"I served Elliot divorce papers last week," Olivia joyfully blurted randomly.

Alex squeezed her girlfriend tighter, "You did?"

"Yeah. One of the conditions is that he has to transfer squads. But he actually moved to another jurisdiction, in another state. We won't have to see each other ever again," Olivia hummed excitedly.

"I bet you're happy about that," Alex murmured, rubbing her girlfriend's shoulder in reassurance.

"Extremely, babe." _But I'll miss him, no matter how much he hurt me. Just like my mother, _Olivia internally sighed.

* * *

Review please. So, I made you wait for this chapter (sorry!), how horrible/good was it? Liked it? Hated it? Was it iffy? Need feedback, please! 


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm**

_**More than a feeling. . .**_

The pair decided to go for ice cream later that day. They didn't have to start the undercover work until tomorrow, so they figured it'd be best for them to relax until then.

Olivia held the door open and watched as her girlfriend stepped through, smiling like a kid stuck in a, well... ice cream shop.

Olivia wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder, resting her head against the Assistant District Attorney's.

"What'll it be, honey?" Olivia asked Alex as soon as they were the next to order.

Alex beamed at the word honey and giggled, "Chocolate swirl. My favorite flavor!"

_I'll have to remember that, _Olivia thought to herself with a small smirk. "Um. I'll have the strawberry and chocolate swirl," Olivia grinned at the cashier.

"Two cones comin' up, ladies," the teen male cashier bellowed, winking at the now startled blonde.

Alex looked up at Olivia and saw that her companion was stifling a laugh. "Shut up! That's not even remotely funny," Alex pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in a vain attempt to feign anger. Olivia sensed that Alex was pretending so she began to lightly tickle her sides. Alex wiggled out of the Detective's grasp and semi-silent peals of laughter could be heard throughout the ice cream parlor. Lucky for them, there was only a family of four seated so there weren't a whole bunch of other people staring at them; the two parents were trying to stop their two little kids from crying and starting a scene.

Suddenly, Alex's eyesight was directed to the unaware family. She wasn't staring, just observing intently. Olivia followed her eyes and winced externally. _She wants kids, _Olivia realized. Abruptly, all of her fears about motherhood surfaced and bubbled over.

Upon hearing Alex's desperate, longing sigh, Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex from behind. "You want a family, don't you?" Olivia whispered just right above her ear.

"Yeah, I do, Olivia. Do you?" Alex asked, her voice laden with raw emotion.

"Well, if you're offering...," Olivia started playfully.

Alex snapped at her out of irritation, "I meant for a straight answer."

"Honey, it's impossible for me to be straight," Olivia tested Alex's waters again by being silly, trying to avoid answering the question truthfully. She knew her answer would disappoint her hopeful girlfriend.

"Olivia! Stop playing around. Please, just stop," Alex's voice went from harsh to extremely soft in a matter of nano-seconds.

"Hey, Blondie. The ice cream is ready," the teenager called out, handing out each of their respective cones. Alex turned around and narrowed her eyes at the young man. "Thanks," she said taking the cone politely and turned on her heel.

"Thanks, kid," Olivia said, hoping he caught the edge in her tone for blantantly checking out her girlfriend and calling for her blondie.

Olivia followed Alex out of the store and practically had to run to catch up with her. "Whoa, slow down," Olivia breathed, holding out her hand when she finally caught up with her. "Look, Alex, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disregarded your wants like that."

Alex stopped walking and took ahold of Olivia's hand, down-casting her misting eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to consider having children when we've only been going out for a month. I was being unfair and selfish about this whole situation."

Olivia tipped Alex's head up by a single finger under her chin, effectively catching her eyes. She squeezed the hand in hers, enjoying the warmth. "It's okay. Just... How about we wait until we're ready to think about that sort of thing before we start torturing ourselves about it?" Olivia reasoned with the blonde.

Alex blushed at her own hastiness and nodded. "You're right. I'll stop thinking about that."

Olivia winked, "For now."

Alex felt an unexpected warmth rush through her being. _Is this what love feels like?, _Alex contemplated privately, smiling at the very thought.

Holding hands, the two ate their cones in a comfortable silence. The couple headed to the nearest park. By the time they arrived, their cones were already eaten and the napkins disposed of.

Olivia spotted a bench nearby and led the blonde to the general direction of the two-person seat. Swinging their hands between them, Alex almost skipped.

"Feeling giddy much?" Olivia questioned with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Maybe. Just happy. Content. Loving life. Loving you," Alex murmured the last delaration, glancing over at Olivia who was currently at arm's length.

Olivia stopped precipituously, rooting her feet to the ground. "What was that last one again?" Olivia inquired softly.

"Loving you," Alex let go of Olivia's hand to sit on the bench.

Olivia smiled, it going unnoticed by her companion, and sat down beside her. Grabbing her hand, she pulled it into her lap, playing with Alex's long, nimble fingers. Olivia slouched down on the bench, laying her head in the crook of Alex's warm, soft neck. "Love you, too."

Alex's grin broadened widely. Alex laid her head on top of Olivia's. She loved the way her girlfriend's soft, silky hair tickled her chin when she did so.

Alex had a reputation—throughout her professional life, at least—for being insensate. But when she was off duty, around Olivia, she was insouciant. Always smiling, giggling uncharacteristically, and blushing over something trivial. All Olivia had to do was wink, and a light, rosy-tinted blush coloured her usually pale-complexted fair skin.

_This is what true love feels like, _both women thought.

* * *

I am working on the second installment of Breakdown and some more of FBINS. Review. Please and thank you. 


	5. A Million Times Yes

**Chapter 5: A Million Times Yes**

Olivia cupped the back of Alex's neck, gently tilting the blonde's head back. A shiny curtain of golden blonde hair hung behind Alex as Olivia did so.

Olivia placed her warm lips to Alex's tender neck, letting them trail across her collarbone, only touching the soft flesh in little skips. Alex released a guttural moan of surprise when Olivia sank her teeth delicately into her collarbone. Olivia, sensing Alex could not stand much longer, drew the blonde into her arms and lifted her up. Alex felt weightless; happy. She smiled at Olivia, who lifted her up and sat her gently on the counter top. She, in return, wrapped her long legs around Olivia's trim waist after the detective sat her on the counter top.

Alex used her legs as leverage to pull the brunette to her, her legs still encircling the older woman's strong, althetic thighs. Olivia's mouth quickly attached to the blonde's throbbing pulse point; sucking, nipping, and licking in random patterns. A pleasurable shudder ran through Alex's core as she felt a familar throb begin between her legs.

Olivia teased her fingertips up Alex's toned long legs, stopping only to press her palm against the attorney's wet heat, cupping her dripping sex. Alex felt lightheaded at Olivia's touch; her pulse felt thick in her throat. The blonde spread her legs further apart, encouraging Olivia to touch more.

Olivia moved so her lips pressed against Alex's throat as the blonde tipped her head back. She bit Alex's throat gently, carefully, as her hand moved away from Alex's center. Alex whimpered helplessly, begging desperately for contact. "Shit…baby" Alex's eyes turned a stormy blue as she watched Olivia raise her palm to her lips and lick and lap at the tongue-tingling, tasty wetness. Alex growled lowly and pushed Olivia's hand away, replacing it with her lips. She then tugged Olivia's head back by her hair, grunting softly when she tasted herself on the brunette's lips and tongue.

After a few minutes, Olivia tore her mouth away from Alex's long enough to make the helpless attorney beg.

"Baby…" Alex cried out for Olivia to take mercy on her. Olivia moved up and captured her companion's lips over and over again, kissing her as she easily slid two fingers inside of the blonde. Alex moaned into Olivia's mouth, bucking against her long fingers. Olivia, spurred on by Alex's intense reaction, crossed her middle and forefinger inside the blonde. The younger woman cried out against Olivia's mouth, moving her hands to scratch down the muscled tan back. Olivia moaned loudly as she felt Alex's long, manicured nails dig and scratch mercilessly into her back.

"Fuck…sweetheart…that feels so good," Olivia moaned, arching her back against Alex's sharp nails.

Alex whimpered, kneading the tense muscles in the battered back of the brunette nestled between her legs.

"Mmm…fuck me NOW, Olivia!" Alex growled, emphasing her command with a sharp scrape of nails against the back of Olivia's neck.

Olivia carried Alex to the bedroom for some fun.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I find my leg hooked over your shoulder and your head bobbing furiously between my legs. I can't help but to moan and arch my back as your tongue dips inside me a couple times as you trace my slit over and over again in long, wet, rough strokes with the long thin, flat surface of your tongue. You stop to look into my eyes, I feel your nails dig into the skin on my thighs as you hold down my writhing hips, your eyes daring me to stop you as you dip your long tongue deep inside me in one long, sudden stroke. I arch against your mouth and my body is robbed of breath as you pump your long tongue quickly inside me.

I bring my hand down to push you into me desperately as I grind against your tongue, pleading you for release. You surprise me by pulling out of me, scraping your nails down the outsides of my thighs, making me moan for you to continue. You grin evilly and lick your lips, your tongue licking my wetness from your lips. "How about that wakeup call?" you tease, climbing up my body to slip your leg between my thighs, your face directly above mine. I whimper, looking up at you with cloudy, storming eyes. "Baby...please" I moan, gasping when your knee pushes up into my sopping wet center.

"Say it" you growl, gently biting my neck as you continue to tease my throbbing pussy. "Fuck me" I moan, grinding against your knee desperately. "Louder" you command, your bites turning a bit rougher. "Baby fuck me" I moan louder, digging my nails into your sides. Your knee pushes harder against me, urging me to scream "Fuck me!"

You growl softly against my neck "That's what I was looking for". You remove your knee, moaning when the cold air tingles your wetness-covered skin. You spread my thighs apart further and tease my center with your hot breath, before moving back and commanding me to hug my knees as you slip the strap-on on.

You lay your weight on my legs, looking into my eyes as you guide yourself inside me a teasing inch at a time with a few gentle strokes. You lower your mouth and capture my lips in a kiss that's both deep and teasing while you begin to gently rock your hips, pushing the strap-on inside me deeper with each stroke. I moan into your mouth, grinding against you. In an effort to throw me over the edge, you grab ahold of the headboard above my head and tear your mouth away from mine. You use the leverage to give me powerful, hard, long, deep thrusts, grunting with each one you deliever. I rock against you, begging for release as I grab ahold of your sides to steady you.

The last stroke you deliever is the one that pushes me over the edge into a hard orgasm that rips through my body. I hiss as you pull out slowly of me. You lay your body on mine, covering me as my body trembles and shakes from recovery of the powerful orgasm you gave me. "I love you" I breathe heavily, my eyes wide as I kiss you softly. "I know, I love you too," you whisper back with a smile on your face.

* * *

Okay, so this was graphic, yes? Good lol that's what I was aiming for. Leave a review, please? I'm sorry for taking so long to update...that's my bad. But I made the boo-boo better with AO smut, so I'm okay...right?


End file.
